


I need not to hide in front of you

by TeitoxAkashi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ReBOrN iN BaGGY jUMpEr aND SlaCKS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeitoxAkashi/pseuds/TeitoxAkashi
Summary: Reborn was someone who carries himself with pride and confidence, one who's perfectly calm and relaxed in his own skin. He wasn't like other mafioso who was always looking so tensed, so so wary of even their own reflection and shadow. No, Reborn was the most relaxed hitman Tsuna had ever seen, as though he does not have a bounty on his head.





	I need not to hide in front of you

Reborn was someone who carries himself with pride and confidence, one who's perfectly calm and relaxed in his own skin. He wasn't like other mafioso who was always looking so tensed, so so wary of even their own reflection and shadow. No, Reborn was the most relaxed hitman Tsuna had ever seen, as though he does not have a bounty on his head.

 

And yet, he simultaneously wasn't. The hitman, although he looked like he care not to give a damn about those who dared to target him, he was still alert. Even though his muscles wasn't tensed, shoulders slacked but squared in his own unique way, he was still aware of the underlying danger at every corner of the world. He was the Strongest Hitman in the World. He couldn't afford lifting his guard for even a second. So, every moment, every second, he had never relaxed even the slightest despite not looking like it. Probably because he doesn't look as jumpy as the so called second Hitman after Reborn who goes unnamed as per their wish.

 

Thus, when the man who favours fitting button downs and suit suddenly changed into a baggy jumper and loose slacks, Tsuna couldn't function for a second. The man, unlike his usual demeanor before sun sets, was slumping. His usual prideful way of holding himself was gone, leaving a skeleton of vulnerability and weakness. Tsuna stared, noticing with both hysteria and glee that Reborn had let all of his guard down as the older man walked up to the bed and dropped bonelessly onto Tsuna.

 

"Oof--" Tsuna wheezed a little at the weight that pushed all the air from his lungs. His arms wound themselves around the man, however, accommodating him in his arms easily. Reborn grumbled, shifting until he was in a comfortable position and sighed. Tsuna chuckled, far too happy than Reborn liked so he ended up getting a pinch on his side.

 

"Do I need to hunt someone down for you, hm?" He sounded too delighted, Reborn would have shoot him a few rounds if he was in a normal state. However, he couldn't care less. "Don't bother." Ah, there was the grumpy, petty cat. Never touch his prey. Tsuna had to stifle his giggles lest the man decided that he wasn't worth stripping his cover for. He settled with petting his back, planting a soft kiss on top of his head.

 

"Hm, alright." Another grumble, but less grudging and more happy. Reborn burrowed his face into Tsuna's chest, arms winding tight around his lover and sighed. Tsuna smiled, eyes dilating at the sight. "Rest. I'll watch over you." Because Reborn need not of protection, but he trusted Tsuna enough that he doesn't need to be vigilant all the time.

 

 

Because he knew that Tsuna would cover him when he couldn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Something very short that I wrote in the car this morning. They need more sugar. 
> 
> [I apologize for any grammar, spelling, etc. etc. mistakes]


End file.
